


It was always you

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon - Freeform, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, First Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: Felix is feeling pretty lovesick at Dimitri's royal birthday party
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 42





	It was always you

It was the 20th of the Ethereal Moon in Faerghus and the Kingdom was alit with celebratory smiles and an air of jubilation - after all, today was the beloved king’s day of birth. People wove flowers and decorations of all sorts into their homes and businesses and excitedly spoke of the young monarch who led them to such a wonderful victory in years past against the Empire. Yes, the king was beloved by the people, and the people rejoiced in his birth, parading and dancing in the streets from morning till dawn the next day. It was a joyous occasion for all, people piling into taverns and pubs across the country and smiling with a cheer they knew to last years to come.

In the castle up above in the Imperial capital, preparations for the king’s birthday had been up and coming for months, servants moving to and fro, carefully moving everything, diplomats and nobles arriving, and the utmost precision applied to this joyous occasion. The king was young after all, and not only did many wish to commend him on his numerous accomplishments, but there were those who wished to curry favor with him. Up above in the castle, a variety of guests arrived, many familiar and dear, some less so. The servants continued in their busy hurry and soon it was time for the royal celebration to start. 

Felix watched with a lazy but careful eye as many nobles from around Faerghus, and even around the whole of Fodlan, settled into the rooms of the celebration and spoke with Dimitri in earnest. It was a beautiful occasion of course. The rooms in the castle were open and plentiful, with plenty of space for tasteful dancing. All types of nobles mingled around, drinking sips of the champagne and wines offered and giggling secrets to each other. The ceilings were high and sharp; strings of woven flowers and lights fell from them, illuminating the room with a warm ambiance befitting of the winter season. Numerous small alcoves dotted the room, alluding to private getaways for conversation. Servants meandered to and fro offering drink and small bits of food. Dimitri was, obviously caught up in the midst of a conversation with a noble Felix could not place and he put out of his mind. It was Dimitri’s celebration after all, and although Felix felt a desire to be just the slightest bit closer to him, despite all the people in the room, despite the fact that they already spent their days together, he quickly squashed that feeling. He was the king’s, right-hand man. Nothing more. Felix watched the curve of Dimitri’s face as he spoke excitedly, watched the glow in his eyes, no doubt about some new diplomatic policy he was working on, and began to space out until he heard a familiar voice call him. 

“Felix! Long-time no see,”

He noticed Sylvain approaching him, the same as always, a familiar figure in his life and service towards the kingdom.

“Sylvain,” He nodded.

“C’mon, don’t I deserve a warmer welcome?” Sylvain teased.

“I saw you less than two months ago,” Felix reminded him.

“True enough. And how is His Majesty today?”

Felix frowned. Just the slightest. Today was one of those days that reminded him how much distance there was between him and Dimitri. “You’ll have to ask him yourself.”

Something registered in Sylvain and he seemed to nod. “Well, I’m pretty sure Ingrid is here, but I think she’s hunting down some food, or she might be talking to someone.” Sylvain chuckled lightly. “Do you want to find her with me?”  _ You look pretty miserable. _

“Ok,” Felix acquiesced, following Sylvain mindlessly, still listening for Dimitri in the back of his mind.

They walked around the party after that, doing their diligent noble duty and saying hello to whoever they saw. Sylvain joked around and Felix glared at him. At times though, Felix would glance around and wonder where Dimitri was. Was there someone who caught his eye?

After a couple of hours of mingling and maybe a few too many cups of wine, the guests started to wind down. Felix couldn’t help wonder where Dimitri was, what he was doing, who he was with. He knew it wasn’t his place anymore. He knew they weren’t dumb teenagers anymore - that they were adults, that Dimitri was king, and this was beyond his responsibility. From beyond the corner of his eye, he spotted Dimitri, and he saw the blonde laugh alongside a few other people. An overwhelming desire of want and need pooled in his stomach. How could Dimitri be so close, yet so far away? He could recall so clearly when they were kids, how they did everything together. He could recall when they grew up together and how they went to the Officer’s Academy together. He could recall Dimitri being so close back then. He must have truly, truly fucked up, right? Now he stood as Dimitri’s right-hand man but he had to keep all these feelings inside. Goddess,  _ he loved _ Dimitri so much. It hurt, it kept him awake at night. He watched that smile, those blue eyes, that deep timbre of his voice, and he only knew want. He only knew desire for the one he loved the most. Yearning in the most hurtful of ways because he  _ knew _ it would never be returned. How silly of him! How stupid of him to fall in love with the king! The one person he’d never have.

The guests began to leave now, and even Sylvain had bid his goodnight. Felix approached Dimitri cautiously, a mess of frantic feelings. “Had enough for the night?” he asked, swallowing thickly.

Dimitri watched him and Felix could not for the life of him understand what he was thinking. “Come with me to the terrace, Felix,” Dimitri told him. Felix only followed, struggling with his emotions and not ready to argue. 

They arrived at a rather large terrace, beautifully sculpted and spreading out into the night sky with a beautiful view of the starlight. Dimitri watched the stars and Felix watched Dimitri. The stars glimmered in the sky up above and Felix only hoped it would end soon. His heard pounded so loudly he was sure Dimitri could hear.

“Felix,” Dimitri began, turning to the shorter man, “Why…...or what… are you so afraid of?”

Felix’s orange eyes were bright, open, glimmering in the dark of the night. “What…. What do you mean?” He didn’t understand. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to misunderstand Dimitri’s feelings. To take a wrong step in the wrong direction.

Dimitri softly took Felix’s hands. “Felix, it’s just me. What are you so afraid of?” Felix could hear his heart jump out of his chest. 

Dimitri continued. “Do you remember when we were young, and you would cry if you couldn’t do everything with me?” He seemed sad, almost remorseful. Breath hitched in the back of Felix’s throat and he tried not to hope but this was seeming more and more like something. 

Felix held onto those hands like they were the only thing anchoring him onto this plane of existence. “But… you’re the king…”

Dimitri shook his head and smiled. “You were there for me when I needed it. You helped me when I was struggling with revenge. For me, you were the first,”

Felix felt his breath stop.  _ First?  _ Dimitri leaned closer to cup Felix’s cheek. 

“First?” Felix’s voice was quiet in the night.

Dimitri leaned closer to him and it was not a touch that Felix resisted. Memories of their whole lives together, side by side, flashed through his mind. 

“My first love,” Dimitri whispered in his ear, and Felix melted.

“But for me, you’re the only one,” and the want was there in Felix’s voice.

Dimitri kissed him instantly, hard enough to bruise his lips, but Felix wasn’t complaining. He was pliant to Dimitri’s touch, to Dimitri’s rough lips, on him, all over his mouth, tongue soon entering the warmth that was his mouth and seeking more. It was hot and quick and Felix had no time to breathe, all he knew was that he was holding onto Dimitri like he was life himself. Dimitri kissed him softly like he could crumble in his hands, and Felix knew he could die there.

“I love you,” Dimitri told him, setting his head down on Felix’s shoulder. “Please have me,”

Felix felt like he couldn’t hold him tighter. “Only you. I love you, Dimitri….”

Dimitri didn’t let go of him under the starlight. “I guess I should say Happy Birthday,” Felix mumbled.

“Felix, you’re so cute,”

“Shut up,” Felix retorted, but the bite wasn’t quite there. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy bday dimitri!  
I wish I had time to write more


End file.
